The Rising Sun
by Theblackwerewolf101
Summary: Amaterasu has returned to the Mortal plain to check up on things meeting old friends along the way. First story and I realize there cherry cakes not rice balls grrrrr...May turn into a Oki x Amaterasu depending on reviews. please review
1. Chapter 1

Amaterasu was laying in the celestial grass looking over the world below watching everyone move about and go on their way the Mortals had been happy ever since three years ago when she ridded the world of Yami and all of his Brethren. After so she gained all of her powers and was able to wear a human skin, which most gods preferred because of her beauty. Amaterasu wore a white kimono with red trims and a red *obi using the Solar Flare to tie it back. The kimono fanned at the shoulders to show her crimson markings it also split at the front to show the markings on her feet dragging on the ground as doing so. The kimono also had an extremely long *Hikizuri reaching all the way to the ground. Her white hair was slightly past her knee caps and was tied at her mid-section.

She was looking over Kamiki the small village in which she was revived. Her tail began brushing the ground with flowers as she saw Mrs. Orange trying to dry her cloths again but it wasn't sunny enough and was taking too much time. Amaterasu quickly drew a sun with her finger in the sky and giggled childishly as Mrs. Orange became flustered as she bowed many times thanking the sun goddess. Saying that she would make many more rice cakes as an offering to her statue. Amaterasu giggled even more as the sun brightened with her happiness and the old woman became even more flustered bowed even more profusely and promised a hundred rice cakes.

The sun goddess was rolled on the ground in laughter as she felt a familiar shadow looming over her. The sun goddess flipped over as she tried to calm herself, for she was looking at Yomigami the god of rejuvenation he was in dragon form holding all six orbs of knowledge between his talons. "Mother Amaterasu" he addressed all too formally. All laughter and playfulness fell from the sun goddess's face. She knew immediately that something was wrong. "What is it, has something happened?" She asked hurriedly as she jumped up from the ground and began brushing herself off.

The dragon paused as he chose the correct words "The other gods and I have become concerned about the Moon Cave." The dragon said slowly. Amaterasu thought for a moment "Is there something wrong with it?" She questioned hoping there was nothing wrong with its sealed inhibitor "we have become concerned with the seal on the great demon Orochi" The dragon said quickly backing away slowly prepared for the goddesses outburst. The air became suddenly hot and rigged as the news reached the goddesses wolf like ears that sat upon her head. The Solar Flare's flames on her back got larger and the godly fire became untamed and began licking around the goddess in reaction to her fury. The dragon's scales were roasting underneath the heat of the goddess. he was prepared for the air to burst into flames at any moment. The dragon quickly tried to calm the great goddess before he was killed underneath her great flames. "I -it shouldn't be that large of a problem" the god said quickly hoping to spare his life "For all of your powers are back and Yami and the rest of his brethren have perished" The god was shaking but the heat was dying down. "Also we are only concerned with it, we are not sure if he has been revived so all were only asking to check on things around Nippon." The god paused the heat had become bearable but the Solar Flare had not calmed down. The god then quickly added. "As I recall you wanted to meet some of them again, y-yes?"

The Solar Flare calmed and the goddess's shoulders dropped. She sighed and flicked ink from her tail causing a mound of moss to form. She then leaned back and laid down on it. Panting not realizing how much the outburst of heat toke from her. While the sun god was playful and happy it was very dangerous to anger her especially in battle. The dragon straightened himself waiting for the Mighty Mother to reply "I will leave today" the sun goddess said strongly "allow me to collect myself I will be leaving momentarily" The dragon nodded pleased with the outcome, but his body was sore from the sudden heat that seared his scales and limped away.

The sun goddess breathed slowly allowing the cool wind of the celestial plain to cool her and the area. The sun goddess thought of how her seal could have weakened, thought she knew quite well that you can never kill the great demons but only seal them away and hopes no one touches the seal. She was angered not only at herself but at who could have touched the seal. Susano? No he learned his lesson from last time. Maybe the seal had just gotten old or Orochi was using his powers to release himself. During this thinking she and been playing with the grass most of the tips were seared like someone had taken fire and burned all the tips of the grass. She sighed and released the grass and got up from her moss bed walking towards the River of the Heavens and toward one of the smaller portals leading out of the Celestial Plan. Yes to Sakuya's tree, to Kamiki.


	2. Chapter 2

Amaterasu walked out of the hollow of the tree shielding her eyes from the sudden light on the Mortal Plain only to run into a hard stone statue. She cursed words that were not supposed to come from a goddess such as her, but that did not stop her when she stepped on a sharp stick causing her to fall on the statue again. She soon collected herself and walked out of the tree smiling at the irony that her own self, the sun was the one that caused the trouble. She dropped the various items she was holding onto the ground looking them all over. A small portable Origin Mirror to keep in contact with the gods, two red hair ties, a long brown cloak, a large straw hat with a thin white veil and tall wooden sandals, they were brown with red thongs.

She frowned in memory that she was told to hide herself even though the people knew her well. She began to disguise herself by uniting her hair, and taking each half of it she began wrapping her long white hair around her ears creating twin buns leaving a length of hair at the ends. She toke the red hair ties and tied the buns. Amaterasu then toke the dragging ends of her kimono and tucked them into her obi halving its original length, she had removed the solar flare before coming to the mortal plain and had put it in her fan. She toke the ugly long brown cloak and wrapped it around herself tying it into place and situating her tail under it to make sure it was hidden. She then toke the straw hat and placed it carefully around her buns, surprised that she could still hear quite well out of them despite the hair straggling them. Lastly she put on the dangerous sandals.

Amaterasu huffed looking at herself in the Origin mirror despite its original uses. She was pleased with how well she was hidden, She then toke a moment to take in the familiar sights of Kamiki and Sakuya's Tree. Her attention was then taken by the statue that she had fallen on, on her way to the Mortal Plain. It was a statue of her, well her as a wolf looking valiant under the great tree posed in a fighting position. Amaterasu then noticed the many offerings, there was some of Kushi's legendary sake, a multiple of scrolls that she assumed were from Issun, and some radishes despite how many times she had tried to dug them up in the past. she began giggling when she saw a large pile of cherry cakes assumably there were 100 as promised. The goddess's giggles turned to an uncontrollable blush as she saw an Oina tribe mask made to look as a white wolf's face with red markings. She touched the face of it smiling unseen from the large straw hat. Her stomach then suddenly growled she blushed even more even though there was none to hear it.

She looked at the offerings, they were for her where they not? She toke the mask and scrolls and put them in her fan for safe keeping. Then just so no one would suspect that anyone toke her offerings. she used bloom on a small flower nearby and then taking one of her wolf-like nails she cut a lock of white hair from her head, only for it to grow right back. She then tied it around the small flower and placed it in the mouth of the large wolf statue. She picked up the large plate of cherry cakes, radishes and sake and walked to the sacred deck. To begin filling herself with the many treats

Amaterasu was sleeping soundly on the deck when she heard a commotion below. She flipped over annoyed at whoever woke her from her nap. She was sure she heard voices below but saw no one until she looked closer. There was a small ball of red light bouncing around in front of her statue. She listened closer and found out it was Issun "WHO WHOULD DO SUCH A THING!" Issun shouted. She was wondering what the fuss was about until she thought about the offerings. _Oh_, She thought. She was about to go tell Issun to quiet down until she saw a person walking up the hill to her shrine. She realized that it was Sakuya.

"What's wrong Issun?" Sakuya said

"WHAT'S WRONG?!" Issun said angrily

"Now, now Issun be nice" Sakuya teased

"ALL OF AMMY'S OFFERINGS HAVE BEEN TAKEN!"Issun exclaimed

"What?!" she said

While Issun went on about who could have taken the goddess's offerings Sakuya floated over to the statue and found something odd in the mouth of the stone wolf. She pulled it out and gasped as she looked it over.

"What's wrong?" Issun said suddenly concerned

"Look" said Sakuya through tears of happiness

Issun toke a look at the object in Sakuya's hand it was a small purple flower with a lock of white hair tied around it, snow white hair

Issun started jumping twice his original height "YAYYYY!" Issun cheered turning to his original green color. He cheered and whooped while Sakuya cried and the sun goddess laughed on the scared deck "We have to tell everyone quick!" Issun said, Sakuya nodded and they both started running down the hill. The sun goddess smiled as the sun brightened.

"So much luck for getting out of here without attracting attention" The Sun goddess


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally I'm figuring stuff out! I can now post without having horrible editing problems...though i'm the worst punctuater ever (see I just made up a new word!) By the way I will try to turn this into a OkixAmmy, though it will be a fail attempt at romance.**

Amaterasu was sitting on the sacred deck trying to think up a plan on how she could possibly get through Kamiki without being noticed. She didn't know if she could use Kasugami's mist over the whole village and even when she did use it, it slows her down slightly as well.

The sun Goddess sighed "I guess I'll just have to do it the hard way" she said to herself.

She began to slowly make her way down the hill when she realized something; plants were sprouting around her feet with every step. _Crap!_ But wait, why didn't she realize this earlier? Then she thought, she wasn't wearing the sandals! She found them annoying and too tall, but then realized the purpose for them. They were so her power wouldn't cause plants to sprout at her feet! She quickly put the treacherous sandals back on and raised her head only to meet an all too familiar face. It was Kai the female Oina warrior and wolf shape shifter. What are the Oina doing here!?

"Oh! Have you heard the news?" Kai exclaimed to the strangely dressed stranger

"A-and what news would that be?" The stranger said, she seemed to be female from her voice

"The great goddess Amaterasu has returned!" Kai said cheerfully

"O-oh really how exciting!" Amaterasu tried to sound excited even though they were talking about her in third person

"And now everyone in the village is going to the statue to try to find out where she went!" The warrior said excitedly "Do you want to help?"

Amaterasu was flustered by the sudden invitation but couldn't pass up the chance of everyone being gone from the village "I'm afraid not I have to leave immediately for…. The Moon Cave! Yes, yes The Moon Cave!"

The warrior was confused, this was the sun goddess we were talking about here, the one who saved Nippon three years ago "Um..ok.." The warrior was still confused as the stranger hurried down the hill stumbling a few times "That was weird" The warrior hurried back up the hill to continue the search.

Amaterasu continued to hurry down the hill and prayed that Kai wouldn't tell anyone that they had met. She wanted to hit herself for telling her where she was actually going, she was just thankful that the Oina warrior was dumb enough not to put two and two together. At least not fast enough to be a threat. Amaterasu tried to slow herself when walking through the village but the unpleasantness of being found kept her going. As much as she wanted to meet them she wouldn't be able to leave without feeling sad and hurting them so it was best to avoid the contact. But the other gods must have disagreed because sitting on the bridge was Oki an Oina Tribe warrior that also a shape shifter, and also whom Amaterasu secretly had a crush on. She stopped dead in her tracks. She thought quickly but she wasn't going to enjoy this. She pointed her finger to the river and drew a line from the water to Oki's back. The water came up at a sudden rush and shot the warrior off the bridge and into the river. Amaterasu ran across the bridge hoping Oki wouldn't see her as he splashed around in the water. Slurring curses between mouthfuls of water. Amaterasu ran as fast as she could without breaking her ankles.

Amaterasu didn't stop running until she got past the *Torii. She stopped and looked around not fazed by the mad dash she had just made. She looked around Shinshu field things seemed peaceful and she didn't feel anything unpleasant, actually the wind was lovely and there wasn't a demon in sight. Still Amaterasu wondered around just to be sure, Hana Valley seemed to be peaceful even the trees were in full bloom Amaterasu wondered around the large plain. Her eyes strayed to the tall Torii that lead to the Moon Shrine and then the Cave. She wondered to the top of the hill and began walking down. She realized it was nearing evening as she walked down to the Moon Shrine.

Amaterasu looked at The Moon Shrine with fond memories and smiled as she remembered the time she hunted great demons around Nippon for extra money. Though she got nothing in return. Amaterasu looked at the large Torii that lead to the Large Moon cave. The wind blew softly she was reminded of her battles with Orochi in past lives and in this current one the wind blew again and she caught a familiar scent Oki? and…Issun? They had caught up to her and there was definitely going to be a confrontation but the fact Issun wasn't shouting her name meant they were hiding and that they weren't sure it was her.

She sighed and walked slowly reminded of her rules when going to the Mortal Plain they had scolded her for staying to long and doing too many trivial things while there. They told her they wanted everything done before the end of the week, so she had a decent amount of time, but being given a time, on which she had to come back, hurt. Knowing that there would be an end, she sighed; she had thought she could go through this trip by checking on Orochi and then going around checking on everyone before she had to leave without anyone noticing her. She was the top goddess but she can't disobey all of the gods. When she had finished thinking she found herself at the mouth of the cave. She could smell Oki hiding behind one of the trees in the mist. Amaterasu stretched her hand forward hoping not to feel a barrier. After grasping at air for a few moments she walked forward, comfortable that she wasn't going to run into anything. She goddess walked slowly into the cave, something was powerful but not awakened. She stopped at the steps surprised they had been repaired. Amaterasu began slowly walking up the stairs stopping to hear Issun gripe about something behind her, and Oki snapping telling him to quiet down. She smiled under the straw hat, '_people never change'._

Amaterasu came to the top of the stairs and was immediately greeted by the problem. Imps, there was hundreds of them all taking turns attacking the seal. It was slow progress but was still causing damage to the seal. Amaterasu thought for a moment, she couldn't take them all with a hard to move in cloak and shoes. She thought back to Oki and Issun behind her even if she managed to leave without removing her disguise she would have to face them on her way out. The goddess had decided, She grabbed her hat and threw it to the side effectively catching her hair ribbons and releasing her ears from the tangle of hair. Her snow white hair caught the breeze and flowed through the wind. Giving a signal to the Oina tribe warrior and poncle below that it was indeed a god that they had been following.

"AMMY!"

Torii- a spiritual gateway

**Longer than usual but I got it done. I finally gave a meaning to those * (of whatever the heck they're called) and actaclly put definitions at the bottom. Hope you enjoyed and reveiws are helpful so I know what people would prefer. And suggestions to romance is much needed!**


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

**Grrrrr... a failed attempt at a small warming up to romance (try you may, to figure out my odd gibberish) This one is short and doesn't have foreign words with definitions. Yay! **

The goddess leaped forward leaving her sandals behind and cloak flying in the wind, her kimono became untucked in mind-flight as she howled from the thrill of battle. She loved fighting in human form for one reason each fingertip was a celestial brush counting her tail. She landed in the middle of the mayhem of Imps; as cherry blossoms flew from her feet on impact. Time seemed to stop as all Imps turned their heads in horror realizing a god had found them and had come to stop them. The only thing that moved was the goddess's kimono settling to the ground and sacred petals falling around her, But this scene only stayed for a moment. The last petal fell to the ground, and everything happened at once. Imps flew in so many directions not even the gods from above could keep up, all they could see was a beautiful white figure slowly turning red as she slaughtered more and more Imps. Blood sprayed and Imps ran, it was mayhem, all the goddess was doing was throwing around her hands and Imps were randomly cut in half. It was hell on earth.

During this the Oina warrior was cutting himself through the horde of Imps running down the steps, being pulled by an unknown force. He no longer heard the poncle shouting on his shoulder he assumed he had fallen off or had been taken by an Imp. But the poncle can take care of himself; he was mostly worried about the maiden with white hair that he swore was Amaterasu as a human but couldn't be sure. He finally reached the top still pushing a few Imps to the side. His heart jumped all he could see was blood splattered throughout the clearing the only thing moving was the white haired maiden covered head to toe in blood. He gasped as the figure turned to him she was beautiful though covered in the demons red blood. She threw up her head and howled, it was a divine tone it was almost sickening his heart surly had stopped during the melody. He knew for sure that without a doubt, this was the great goddess Amaterasu.

Amaterasu was panting, while she had fun, using so much ink left her dry. She heard panting behind her but she had the demons disgusting blood in her eyes. The breaths were deep and shallow and sounded male. When she turned to face the man his breathing stopped momentarily and turned to a single gasp. She couldn't help but blush under the bloody mess on her face; it was Oki, gasping at her own beauty. I small voice chorused in the back of her head. 'What are you doing fur ball? How about one of those victory howls?' She smiled in memory of the small poncle and threw up her head and howled a long chiming tone, reverberating throughout her body. After the howl, she had to steady herself. She was starting to feel dizzy and fell to her knees, splashing in the blood. Amaterasu heard running, moving towards her some more blood splashed in her face as the person came closer. She thought she heard her name but couldn't tell as the world soon faded.

**told you it was extremely short, it probably has a thousand errors being so late at night and I probably face-palm the next time I read this but I couldn't think of anywhere else to stop it. hopefully I with try to scratch the surface of romance in the next chapter.**

**FUN~FUN~FOR~EVERYONE!  
**


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

**Sorry this took so long! It was mostly because I wasn't happy with what I had already put out. So I had to start ALL OVER, and then motivation had to be involved. But ethier way this is back up and running no promises on the next chapter anytime soon! Sorry!**

**I pray the next chapter won't take forever and will be longer.**

**THANK YOU**

* * *

The world faded in and out as Amaterasu blinked multiple times. While the waking up was peaceful the sudden rush of power that she had gained in her sleep hit her at once. She gasped as the feeling of water being poured on her soul struck her and the flush of heat and power that came from her. She gasped wildly. After catching her breath, She lifted herself out from the blanket and looked around, She was in a small hut, everything seemed familiar except for the random plush of grass surrounding her and the now ruined fireplace. She blushed at the mess she had made but she noticed no one else was in the hut.

She inhaled slowly taking in scents, Oki? But this wasn't his hut it wasn't strong enough to be his. Amaterasu slowly stood up looking around the hut her skin felt dry all over, along with her cloths. She looked down to notice her pure white kimono had been turned red, nothing the goddess's water wouldn't fix. She then noticed by the "used to be" fireplace there was a bowl of burnt something. She frowned and tried to use rejuvenation on it. It cleared up the color some but it still looked burnt she didn't know if that was from Oki's original cooking or she didn't restore it completely. Still it tasted good, and it still made her blush thinking about that she was eating Oki's cooking. Her mind began to wander to Oki and were her could possibly be. She was looking aimlessly around the hut it was familiar but she couldn't place it.

She moved the draping from the doorway to look outside it was Shinshu field. She realized it was the Nameless man house as strange as he was he always greeted her when she went to Hana Valley. While surfing through her memories she remembered that there was a river next to his house, a perfect place to clean herself and get the blood out of her kimono. Without looking over she began walking towards the river and began undoing her obi and removing her weapon. She kneeled next to the water still done undoing her obi and was going to remove her kimono when she heard a strange splash. She looked up and horrified, screamed.

There was a man with blackish blue hair and red tips bathing in the water. His back was turned but not for long. He wildly turned around to see who it was only to come to face a….uncovered chest, a woman's at that. That's when he too screamed only to realize whom they belonged to, the great goddess Amaterasu. Both of them were as red as the demon blood they were covered in. Amaterasu in full view of the warrior's chest and the package below and him in view of the chest ahead. The wind and world stopped as they both stared. Then before Oki could say anything, Amaterasu shot up and flicked her hand sending Oki and what he had with him down the river slurring curses all over again. Amaterasu quickly pulled her kimono up and grabbed her obi and weapon, tying it back into place as she hurried up the hill. She ran into the hut and stood, She toke a few breaths and walked back over to the bed on the ground rolled up in it and prayed it was a dream.

To no avail a few minutes later she heard the squishing of clothes.

"Amaterasu?" a gruff voice said

She heard the draping move and waited. Then she heard him sigh

"You ruined my clothes you know" he said

Amaterasu sat up "What?"

"You, with the power of water, ruined my clothes, they're soaked."

She looked over at the warrior holding a giggle; his hair was soaked and covered his mask. His clothes looked as if they were left in a rain storm "What happened?"

Oki raised his eyebrow "What happened?"

Amaterasu nodded slowly

"That's a great question; I remember trying to apologize and then being washed down river by a tsunami"

"Your clothes smartass, what happened to your clothes?"

"They-got-caught-in-the-giant-tsunami." Oki strained back

"Oh" Amaterasu replied "sorry"

"Sorry?" Oki said

"Sorry"

The hut was silent for a good minute

"So your back?" Oki said

"Yep"

"As a human?"

"I thought you would have realized that are last encounter" Amaterasu shot back

Oki sighed and looked back at the goddess, her back was facing him. She was still covered in blood.

"You should get cleaned up in the river" Oki said solemnly

"Nope"

"Why aren't you uncomfortable?"

"Yes, but I'm just worried more naked men will be bathing inside them."

Oki sighed "I'll stay inside you can bath without a worry in the world"

Amaterasu looked back at the man "You're not going to move?" she said worriedly

"Swear my life on it" Oki said glad the tension was going away

Amaterasu was getting up and then looked Oki in the face "I swear if you peak I will use my gale powers to send you to Ryoshima, Got it"

Oki nodded quickly not realizing how scary the Sun goddess was.

"Great" The sun goddess smiled brightly.

The goddess walked slowly down to the river checking thoroughly around her.

"You still there?" she called back.

"Yeah, oh and don't come in here I'm going to dry my clothes" Oki yelled back,

Amaterasu blushed "Uh, o-ok"

Amaterasu began slowly disrobing still keeping an eye out

After that she dipped her toe in the water checking it. It was cold, good Amaterasu loved cold things. That was always a problem being the 'Sun' goddess you're always hot but of course being a wolf she can't sweat.

Amaterasu sighed as she slipped into the water keeping her ears perked and on the hunt for peeping toms, she heard nothing. She slouched even more relaxed yet worried; she had been determined to avoid people so it wouldn't be harder when she had to leave. Now not only had she met one of the people from her past but the man she had fallen for. Amaterasu began to bathe removing any and all blood that had been on her and then grabbed her kimono washing it thoroughly purifying the water around her making the demon blood come out with ease.

Amaterasu was done and didn't hear any noises from the tent but was startled when she heard a snicker. Amaterasu whipped her head around trying to find the noise, only to see a small poncle…., staring at her,….with a wide grin. Amaterasu couldn't help herself and let out a loud shriek.

Issun jumped in surprise, "Whoa! Whoa! Ammy it me Issun!"

Oki rushed out horrified at the scream that was heard from the god. "Amaterasu what's wrong?!"

Ammy whipped her head back. Red with blush as if she had just been covered in demons blood again.

"I-I-….." embarrassment and fury came to her mind. In a snap of emotion true to her previous word. Her hand flew, a tornado formed and they flew along out of the god's sight. She sighed and sank deeper into the water barley refreshed

'Dear me, why does it have to be me?'


End file.
